megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Cut Man (Mega Man: Fully Charged)
Cut Man is a character in Mega Man: Fully Charged, based on Cut Man from the first Mega Man game. He first appears in A Cut Above. This version of Cut Man was originally named "Chauncy" before Sgt. Night (as Lord Obsidian) convinced him to rebel against humans and modified him for combat. Appearance This incarnation of Cut Man appears to be slightly more humanoid than his video game counterpart, as he now has what appears to be a bowl cut with scissor blades attached to it, rather than having an entirely red head with the scissors attached directly onto it. He's also slightly skinnier than the original Cut Man. His arm cannon is very similar and almost identical to the Ruby-Spears Cut Man. Personality Cut Man is a perfectionist through and through and gets easily agitated when he or someone else messes up his work and doesn't like imperfection in general. He's also extremely protective and sentimental towards his favorite bonsai tree, to the point where he wouldn't even let Dr. Light replace it with a new one after Aki and Bert accidentally damaged it. History Cut Man was originally a gardening robot named Chauncy who worked at Dr. Light's lab often, and also grew a bonsai tree in his own time, which he'd grown very attached to. One day, however, Aki and Bert accidentally destroyed the tree while testing out some modifications Bert had made to the Suna-Copter. This made Chauncy angry, and although the boys and Dr. Light tried to console him, he stormed off. He then took a walk through Silicon City ranting about how imperfect the world was when he was confronted by Lord Obsidian, who offered to help him make the world perfect in exchange for retrieving something from Dr. Light's lab. Chauncy agreed, and was modified to become Cut Man. The next day, Dr. Light was examining Chauncy's diagnostics and discovered that his analysis circuit was running in overdrive, which was what caused Chauncy's perfectionist behavior. Dr. Light told Aki and Suna about this and they decided to give him some therapy, but then Chauncy appeared at the lab as Cut Man and attacked the family. Dr. Light tried to reason with Cut Man while Aki transformed into Mega Man and took him on. He managed to subdue Cut Man using Ice Man's schematics but accidentally knocked Cut Man off the ledge, with Cut Man throwing blades at the support beams holding up the lab as he fell. Mega Man, riding on Rush's back, froze the beams to stop the lab from falling, then went after Cut Man. Cut Man proved to be too quick an opponent to take on, so Mega Man decided to copy Cut Man's schematics. He wasn't able to get a bead on Cut Man, though, and Cut Man went back to attack the lab again. Mega Man had an idea, though; he activated Wave Man's schematics and went after Cut Man. Mega Man used the harpoon from Wave Man's schematics to duel with Cut Man, then tried to talk him down. Cut Man kept fighting, though, so Mega Man asked Suna for help. Suna used the Suna-Copter to bring Cut Man's bonsai tree, which had been fixed, down to him. Cut Man saw that the tree was imperfect but it was still the tree he loved, and this finally got Cut Man to realize that perfection isn't everything. He stopped fighting Mega Man and asked Dr. Light to help him. In A Split End, Cut Man went on to become a popular barber, but after a customer complained to him about an imperfect haircut, he snapped and became a villain again. After Mega Man defeated him, Namagem rescued him and brought him to Sgt. Night. Cut Man also appeared in Make The Cut and was among the Robot Masters that attacked Dr. Light's lab in The Gauntlet Part I and II. Abilities Cut Man can throw scissor-shaped boomerangs at his enemies, much like Rolling Cutter from Mega Man 1. Unlike the original Cut Man, though, he can throw more than one at a time, and the blades are made of lasers rather than metal. He can also use the scissor blades on his head to glide through the air. He can also open and close said blades and ram into enemies with them. He can also generate blades from his wrists & use them as melee weapons, proving himself to be an adept swordfighter. Trivia *He is the second Robot Master who originally had a different name; the first being Chemistry Man. *Cut Man is the first Robot Master whose schematics Mega Man tried to replicate, but failed. **However, Mega Man did manage to replicate Cut Man's schematics in A Split End. *Cut Man's real name, "Chauncy", may be a reference to the Peter Sellers movie Being There in which Sellers portrays a simple minded gardener named Chance who is mistakenly referred to as Chauncey Gardiner throughout the film. *Cut Man's voice actor, Colin Murdock, was also the voice actor for Count Zap and BowlMan.EXE in MegaMan NT Warrior . Gallery MMFCSDCCRushBike.jpg|"Mega Man Rush Moto" print by Jose Emroca Flores, in which Cut Man can be seen next to Wave Man MMFC Cut Man.png|Cut Man's appearance. MMFC Cut Man blades.png|Cut Man with his blades. MMFC Mega Man VS Cut Man.png Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man: Fully Charged characters Category:Males